Bellamy and Clarke The Rebel and His Princess
by NikkiB1973
Summary: This story is set in season 2, episode 5-Human Trials AU. Bellamy and Clarke are finally reunited but will their search for Finn pull them apart just as they are drawn together?
1. Chapter 1

**Bellamy and Clarke; The Rebel and His Princess**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to their respective owners.

_**A/N-set in season 2 of The 100, during episode 5-Human Trials AU.**_

**Part One-First Contact**

Clarke woke up; her face covered in perspiration and dried blood caked to her skin. She groaned a little as she stretched her aching limbs. The bright sun filtering through the partially opened door of the tent hurt her eyes a little, but after blinking a couple of times, her pupils finally got used to the light. She sat up and tried to wipe the worst of the blood off of her face with the sleeve of her jacket, but gave up when she realized she was having little success. She needed water, and not just to wash, she was feeling incredibly thirsty. When had she last drank? She couldn't remember. Clarke had reached camp late into the night and crashed; exhausted from her journey to reach what she thought of now as _home._ How ironic that felt to admit ? A wry smile crossed her face as she scrambled onto her feet and climbed out of the tent.

The sun was much brighter outside and she squinted again, holding her hand above her eyes as she looked about. The camp was a hive of activity, the young mixed with the old, milling about. Clarke caught sight of her mother coming out of what was classed as _medical; _but was really only two large tents tied together. It hadn't taken her mother long to establish her role in the new order, but then being the only doctor among a group of many had been the main reason she had been given free reign. Clarke watched her only remaining parent for a while; just for a second she could actually picture her dad walking next to Abby, his strong presence reassuring, but it was only just an illusion in Clarke's mind. Wishful thinking that was not going to get her anywhere. She felt her resentment against her mother returning and she tried to push it aside. They were here now, in the same place together, after a long period apart. Clarke knew she needed to deal with that fact. Their reunion the night before had been tentative, but filled with emotion, but neither woman had the slightest doubt that the road to build trust between them again was going to be a long one. Clarke saw Abby looking back at her and she forced a smile onto her face. Abby nodded slightly and smiled back before carrying on with her chores.

Clarke was roused from her thoughts by a gentle touch on her shoulder, she glanced behind her and a sunny smile lit up her face as she saw Raven standing alive and well beside her. "Oh my god." She cried out, immediately hugging the other girl in relief. "You're okay."

Raven laughed happily and returned her hug fiercely, both females holding on tight to each other. "I've been waiting up for hours to see you." Raven confessed.

Clarke stepped back a little and studied Raven carefully. She looked well. Her skin now had a healthy glow, and her eyes were bright, but when Clarke glanced down at Raven's leg she saw the true effects of the other girls horrific injuries. The brace that was clamped around Raven's leg was clumsily made and heavy, but it did not seem to affect Raven's movement. She had already adapted herself well to the change. "I'm alive when I thought I wouldn't be." She said, patting the brace that was now a permanent fixture.

"I am so glad to see you. You don't know how much I worried about you." Clarke had tears in her eyes as she hugged Raven for a second time.

A commotion around the front gates to the camp startled both girls. They pulled apart and glanced toward the entrance. The gates had been pulled open and the guards were escorting in some new arrivals. Clarke's eyes widened in surprise when she realized who they were. She drew in a sharp breath, her eyes alight with relief, when she saw who was in front of the returning group. He was alive, really alive. She hadn't allowed herself to believe it. Raven saw the expression on Clarke's face, the other girl was fixated on Bellamy. He was reluctantly handing back his gun to one of the other guards as he helped a girl walk into camp, who seemed to be limping. By his side was none other then his sister, Octavia.

"Go." Raven urged Clarke as she saw how hard it was for her friend to stay where she was.

Clarke smiled at her radiantly. "Are you sure?"

"I'll catch up." Raven assured her.

Clarke didn't need any more urging. She took off at a run, her breath coming in short pants as she weaved her way toward Bellamy, who still seemed unaware that she was back at camp. He was talking to Abby about what had happened on his mission to recover the other survivors. Abby saw her daughter running in their direction, and at first thought it was because she was coming toward her, but no, Clarke's eyes were gazing over at only one person. Abby smiled to herself as she stepped aside and helped the new arrivals to medical so she could give her daughter some space.

Bellamy had just turned to say something to his sister when Clarke appeared in his line of vision. He stared wide eyed at her for a moment, not really believing that she was there right in front of him. Before he had time to process this information, Clarke had thrown herself bodily at him, her arms encircled his neck and she clung to him for dear life.

"You're alive, you made it." She whispered.

Bellamy was still in shock. This wasn't what he had expected at all, not from Clarke, not from the princess. His arms remained open as she tightened her hold on him. It was only when he heard her sweet voice that he really let himself believe that he wasn't hallucinating. He suddenly clamped his arms around Clarke, clinging onto her just as tightly; his head dropping to her shoulder as he squeezed the life out of her.

"You came back." He said joyfully, one hand reaching up to stroke her blonde hair.

Octavia laughed quietly to herself. "Now that's something I thought I would never see."

Bellamy and Clarke were both reluctant to release each other, but seemed finally aware that they were attracting attention. Clarke was the first to let go. She kept her eyes on him for a moment, checking him over discreetly, making sure that he was uninjured and okay. He gazed back at her, a tired smile lighting up his face. It was Octavia's cough that made Clarke pull her eyes away from him at last.

"Hey." Clarke immediately went over to hug Octavia, her smile widening in happiness that she had finally been reunited with her closest friends.

"How many came with you?" Bellamy asked, pulling Clarke's attention back to him. She studied his handsome face which was full of faint hope. She hated to quash it, but had no choice.

"Just me." She confessed.

The light dimmed in Bellamy's eyes a little as he exchanged a brief look with his sister. Clarke noticed and she frowned a little. "What is it? Where's Finn?" She finally became aware that Finn wasn't with them.

Bellamy reached out and put a steadying hand on Clarke's shoulder. "Finn went looking for you." he told her.

Clarke's face fell. Finn was out there, in god knows what danger, seeking her? She tried to digest this news, guilt making her stomach ache as she thought about how elated she had been to see Bellamy's safe return, which had made her forget all about Finn.

"We have to find him. I can't let him get hurt because of me." Clarke searched Bellamy's face for help. He glanced at his sister again before squeezing Clarke's shoulder gently.

"I'm with you." He said firmly. "You won't be alone."

"Me too." Octavia quickly agreed. "We'll find him and bring him back."

Clarke wanted to hug them both again but stopped herself. She bit her bottom lip to hold in her whirling emotions. "I should get cleaned up."

"Yeah we should too." Octavia glanced down at her dirty clothes. "And get something to eat."

"We'll meet here in an hour." Bellamy looked at the others for agreement.

"Okay." Clarke smiled at him weakly before turning back toward the tent.

When she was gone Bellamy sighed and ran a hand through his thick, black hair, shaking out the caked dirt. "We're going to have to let her know about Finn." He said dubiously to his sister.

Octavia watched Clarke's retreating figure with sympathy in her dark eyes. "Not yet. We'll tell her after we've left camp. Let her have a few hours of peace before she realizes just how much Finn has changed."

"It's changed us all." Bellamy replied darkly. "He should have been able to handle it better."

"We are not all like you, big brother." Octavia pointed out.

"I have done enough bad things that I am ashamed of." Bellamy's voice was laced with bitterness.

"Because you had to." Octavia laid a gentle hand on his arm. "Finn...well he's crossed the line."

"I don't want him near her." Bellamy admitted, his eyes fierce as he thought about the dark journey ahead of them.

"That's why you'll be there to catch her when she falls, right?" Octavia let go of his arm and began to follow after Clarke.

Bellamy clenched his fists for a moment, trying to regain some sense of control. He saw Raven watching him with her thoughtful dark eyes. It felt like she could see right through him. Bellamy remembered just how much this girl loved Finn too. Exhaustion overwhelmed him as he tore his eyes away from Raven and began to march toward the washing facilities to get cleaned up before hunting for some food.

_**A/N-what do you think? Reviews make me happy! :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Bellamy and Clarke-The Rebel and his Princess**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to their respective owners.

_**A/N-Please review! **_

**Part Two**

"No I forbid it, Clarke." Abby's voice was adamant, her expression showing she would brook no argument. "I've only just got you back." She continued in a much gentler tone when she saw the stubborn glint in her daughter's eyes.

"You can't stop me, mom." Clarke locked eyes with her mother. Her chin jutted out resolutely as she refused to back down. Finn was out there somewhere. He had no idea she had been found or was even alive, and worse he was out there with Murphy of all people. No one was going to stop her looking for him, not even her mother. There were other priorities too, her friends were still locked in Mount Weather, suffering god knows what, and she didn't have time for her mother's interference. "Let me go."

"Clarke, no. I'm sorry, but if you refuse to see reason…." Abby hesitated, her eyes swivelling from Clarke's to the guards behind them. "Then you give me no choice." Abby saw her daughter's face stare at her in disbelief as the guards surrounded her and marched her away. "I'm doing this for you." She whispered as she heard Clarke curse as she fought against the guards.

* * *

Bellamy had been placed in captivity too, as well as Octavia. His face was a mask of rage as the metal doors were opened and Clarke was placed in the room with them. The guards slammed the door shut leaving the three of them in semi darkness. "I can't believe that Abby would do this." Bellamy thundered as he yelled at Clarke in the absence of his true target, her mother. He could see Clarke was as mad as he felt. He forced his anger to simmer down as he gazed down at Clarke; her eyes were unfocused as if she was already internally thinking of a plan of escape. He had seen that expression on her pretty face plenty of times. "What are you planning?" He murmured, lowering his voice so the guards wouldn't hear.

"Yes, what are you thinking?" Octavia echoed her brother; she was desperate to get out herself. Lincoln was out there somewhere and in danger. She couldn't care less about Finn and Murphy but she needed to know how her lover was faring.

"Raven, she is our only hope now. I suggest we rest for the time being." Clarke sat down on one of the chairs. She could see the disappointment on the Blake sibling's faces, but what else did they expect? They were under armed guard. "She'll come. She is as desperate about Finn as I am." Clarke saw irritation cross Bellamy's face when she said that but he refrained from commenting as he told Octavia to relax. He slumped against the wall, a mutinous expression on his face.

* * *

It didn't take long before the metal door was shoved open and Raven appeared followed by Wick. The older man ushered them outside, a finger to his lips as he did so. Bellamy was the first to emerge from their temporary prison and smiled grimly when he noticed the guards slumped outside. Raven had obviously slipped some sleeping drugs into their water. She shrugged nonchalantly, a half smile on her face as she caught Bellamy looking at her expectantly. "I was only trying to be helpful."

"I bet." Clarke came up beside Bellamy and took in the situation straight away. "How did you get the sleeping draught away from my mother?"

"She told Abby she was couldn't sleep because of the pain in her leg." Wick was looking at Raven with a mixture of awe and admiration. "She is quite the actress."

Clarke exchanged a meaningful look with Octavia and Bellamy; she couldn't be the only one to notice the attraction between Wick and Raven, although she doubted Raven would ever acknowledge it, not with how she felt about Finn. Thinking his name spurred Clarke into action, she quickly asked Raven for the best way to get out of Camp Jaha unnoticed. She and the others hadn't spent much time there so were not acquainted with the comings and goings of the guards, not like Raven and Wick.

"I've already thought of that." A triumphant smile crossed Raven's face as she high fived Wick, who was still gazing at her in admiration. "We have disabled the electric fence temporarily. You have to hurry before it's noticed. I'll hold you up but Wick will take you." Raven glared at her damaged leg.

"I won't forget this." Clarke hugged the other girl quickly before stepping back.

"Just find Finn." Raven stated firmly, she ignored the sardonic glance Wick threw her way and ordered him to show Clarke and the others where to go.

"Whatever." Wick muttered before gesturing for Clarke, Bellamy and Octavia to follow him.

* * *

Night had fallen before the three of them decided to make camp; it was now so dark they couldn't see their way forward. While Bellamy built up a fire, his sister immediately rolled out her bedding, turned on her side and fell asleep instantly. Clarke envied her the ability to lose herself in sleep so easily, her brain was racing at a hundred miles an hour, and she couldn't get the worry about Finn's welfare out of her mind. She heard movement behind her and saw Bellamy watching her intently.

"What is it?" Clarke was finding it hard to read him. The fire lit one half of his face, leaving the other half in shadow. It had felt like a lifetime since she had last seen him, the last time right before she closed the drop ship door and essentially sent him and Finn to their deaths. Her hand shook as she remembered the utter anguish she had felt when she had been forced to seal the doors right before the explosion wiped out their attackers.

"The last time I saw you, you were closing the drop ship door." Bellamy murmured as if he could read what she was thinking. How did he know? Clarke flinched as she sat down near the fire, past guilt welling up inside her, she couldn't meet his dark eyes. "It had to be done." He continued.

His words made Clarke peer up at him again. "I should have waited." She said thickly. "I should have…."

"No you did the right thing." Bellamy ran a hand through his thick, black hair and came to sit beside her. The glow from the small fire illuminated the pain in his eyes. Clarke guessed he was about to confess his own guilt. "I should never have let Finn go off alone with Murphy, especially with the guns." He frowned and this time it was he who was having difficulty looking directly at Clarke.

"I am sure that had to be done too." Clarke smiled sadly as she reached out and touched his hand for a moment, letting her fingers squeeze his before letting go just as quickly. She saw his eyes dart to her hand before he glanced at her again. "Finn has changed, Clarke." He confessed.

"Changed?" Clarke felt a cold feeling freeze her heart. She swallowed down the bile in her throat and stared at Bellamy. "Changed how?"

"The war has changed him, losing you has changed him. He shot that Grounder in cold blood. I…" Bellamy didn't know how to soften the blow. He saw Clarke's blue eyes coalesce as she took in the import of what he was trying to say. "I shouldn't have let him go off alone."

"Finn is responsible for his own actions, Bellamy." Clarke tore her eyes from his and stared into the fire. This wasn't the Finn she knew, the Finn who had lectured her relentlessly about brokering peace and showing restraint.

"Princess, I…." Bellamy began.

The sound of a snapping twig stopped their conversation. They were immediately on the alert. Bellamy reached for his gun and Octavia rolled onto her feet. She hadn't been so sound asleep after all. Clarke realised just how much like a Grounder Bellamy's sister had become. It wasn't just the hair and clothes but the way she moved and carried herself. Octavia stood like a coiled spring, a dagger glinting in her hand. Clarke held out her own gun as she and Bellamy stood back to back staring into the dark night.

Several tense moments passed as they all waited anxiously for a sign or another sound of movement. The worst part was not being able to see, they were effectively blind. Clarke pressed her back closer to Bellamy's, she could hear him breathing deeply and she was glad for his strong presence, the tension was killing her. Octavia was retreating back toward them, she stepped lightly like a cat, her eyes swivelling left to right. More time passed and as they all began to believe they had been mistaken, an arrow shot out of nowhere and grazed Clarkes cheek. She felt blood begin to seep from the superficial wound. Immediately she ducked as Bellamy opened fire in the general direction that the arrow had come from. The sound of something hitting the forest floor, along with a dull groan showed them his bullet had reached its target. Another arrow zipped by them.

"Run." Octavia yelled. "They are in the trees, they are in the trees."

Clarke and Bellamy didn't argue. With Octavia hot on their heels they fled into the darkness.

* * *

Clarke was out of breath, her lungs felt painful as she tried to keep up with Bellamy's long strides. She could hear Octavia panting too, both women were getting weary. Bellamy, whose stamina was greater than theirs, shoved his gun in the back of his pants and grabbed hold of his sister's arm and Clarke's. With sheer force of will he urged them onward, even though their bodies begged them to give in. They could hear the sound of horse's hooves and the occasional warrior cry as the Grounder's followed them swiftly. There was no escape, they wouldn't be able to make it, and they all knew they were done for, but the same stubbornness which had kept them all alive before wouldn't let them give in. They continued to run and run until they had black spots in front of their eyes and their breath failed them.

Octavia stumbled and as she fell she brought Bellamy and Clarke down with her as they were all still holding onto each other. They fell forward, their hands scraping on the ground. They could feel their enemies drawing closer but they couldn't go on, it was time to make their last stand. Clarke locked eyes with Bellamy's and she tried to tell him everything with that one glance, to tell him she was sorry, to tell him he had done good, to tell him….the sound of a loud horn startled her. Clarke saw confusion in Bellamy's eyes as he suddenly stared into the distance.

"Lincoln?" Octavia whispered as she scrambled to her feet. They could all hear the Grounder's retreating as the horn continued to resound in the dark night. "Lincoln?" Octavia mumbled again as she suddenly darted forward. There was a glimmer in the darkness and there he was, Octavia's lover. He swept her up in his arms as she sobbed on his shoulder. "You're alive. You're alive."

Bellamy took in a deep breath as he held out his hand to help Clarke to rise. Despite his mixed feelings about the Grounder who had stolen his sister's heart, he was glad he had arrived just then. "How did you know?" He choked out, every breath was painful and he was still finding it hard to talk.

Lincoln's face was a mask of anger as he glared at Bellamy. "One of your people has just massacred my village." He snarled. "He has murdered innocents. He is now on the run and I will be the one to kill him." He drew a knife and made a slashing motion.

Clarke felt like her head was splitting apart. Massacred? Murdered innocents? She knew with sickening clarity it was Finn who Lincoln was searching for, and by the look on Bellamy's face, Clarke guessed he thought so too.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


End file.
